False Impressions
by Magical Girl Satan
Summary: <html><head></head>For years you've tried to impress him. But for what exactly? For him to come in one day and get down on his knees for you? Bullshit. Might move up rating.</html>


**[A/N] i developed a crush on a bunch of 10 year olds god help me. been meaning to write a story sometime, but i don't have the inspiration for my other ones. so enjoy this drabble. and yes there's an OC so meh whatever. btw the boys are between 17-18.**

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ Nessa! This is like the fifth time this week!" Wendy scolded you as she dabbed the corner of your mouth with a cotton ball. You let out a small frustrated groan, which caused the raven haired girl to pull on your cheek.<p>

"GAH! Hey that fuckin' hurts!" Wendy glared at you, refraining from pulling on your swollen cheek again. She put away the small Med Kit and huffed at you, making you scowl at her. "Look, I don't know what got into you, but ever since you dropped the 'nice girl' act you completely changed... And it wasn't for the better." Her eyes looked at you with a hurt expression, which in turn made you feel guilty. You let out a sigh and lied on her orange sheets, watching her as she sat at her desk, scrolling through her computer.

Thinking back on her words, you thought back on how these past couple weeks have completely changed you. Since the beginning you always acted like this innocent and 'girly' girl, always holding back your tongue and trying to keep in with the latest fashions. You fit in perfectly with the group that followed around Bebe and Wendy. The only reason why you even dressed up, put on all the sparkly and glittery make up, was to impress that one and only: Kenny Mccormick.

It was stupid, but since middle school you've always tried to impress him. When word spread that he liked girls with long hair, you decided against cutting your hair and have been growing it out since then. Noticing the type of girls he picked up, tight clothes, bright make up, you decided to start shopping with Bebe and Wendy.

As much as you tried to impress the kid, nothing. While you were close to Kenny, and always loved talking to him about anything, it was when he brought up his 'conquests' that it was unbearable anymore. You regret even dating that one North Park kid, that while you thought finally you moved on, you were stabbed in the back just so he can brag to his friends how much of a 'good lay' you were.

Now realizing how stupid it was to impress a guy who couldn't see you pass being a great friend, you were fed up. No more long hair, no more frilly skirts, no more shiny pink lip gloss. Hell, you even stopped playing the guitar because it was considered 'unfeminine'; now you showed those sons of bitches how to play the fucking guitar and jam out. You replaced those skirts and tight, light colored blouses with flannels and torn jeans; that pastel blue eyeshadow replaced by black eyeliner.

And of course now, you replaced that innocent persona with your natural spunky behavior. You blamed it mostly on your big brother, he always got into fights at your age.

"Look Vanessa." Wendy sighed as she rolled over to you. "I know things with Kenny are a bit... Urr... Iffy but-" You scoffed and waved her away, putting your snow boots and large dark red coat on.

"It's been fucking years trying to catch Mccormick's eye, and frankly i'm just exhausted. Not to mention Jason and his groupies coming after me are just making things worse." Wendy embraced you, holding on to you tightly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. If I knew, I would've beat his ass like I did to Cartman." You let out a chuckle and wrapped your arms around her.

"Thanks Wends. It means a lot."

* * *

><p>"Who dragged you around in the back of their truck?" Cartman sneered as you walked by the famous four's table. You scoffed as you fumbled with yours scarf. Kyle approached you, suddenly hovering over you trying to get a good look at your face.<p>

"Holy shit Nessa! Who did this to you?!" This attracted the eyes of Stan and Kenny who weren't really paying attention until Kyle shouted. Embarrassed, you swatted away Kyle's hand and looked away, avoiding baby blue eyes staring right at you.

"Nessa you NEED to tell us what happened or WHO did this to you! This is serious!" Kyle gripped on your shoulders making you flinch. Stan stood beside Kyle, observing the bruises and scrapes. "Is this what Wendy was talking about when something happened to you?" At last you freed yourself from Kyle's grip and turned away.

"I don't need to tell you guys anyways. It's nothing and i'd rather not get into it." Fed up you walked away, trying to find comfort somewhere isolated.

"Dude what the hell is going on with her? She completely changed her clothes, cut her hair, and now she's always getting in some sort of trouble." Kyle pouted as he watched your fading figure.

"Yeah I don't get it. I heard from one of the girls that her douchey ex is harassing her."

"Is that it? Huh, God I need to talk to Wendy about this. Obviously them two have been talking about this stuff." Cartman snorted as he shoved fries in his mouth. "God you guys sound so fucking irritating. If she doesn't want to fucking talk to you guys maybe it's because she just doesn't fucking like you guys anymore. Don't get your panties in a twist." Kyle and Stan glared at the chubby boy downing his fries quickly.

"Look asshole, just cause you don't care about the safety of your 'friends' doesn't mean you have to be such a jackass!" As the two argued, a certain blonde disappeared from the table to look for you.

* * *

><p>A small puff of smoke escaped your lips as you huddled near the gym wall, crouched down to get ride of some stray ash from your cigarette. It was a bad habit you always wanted to kick, but since the sophomore year party at Token's, hanging with Craig, Kenny, and some other potheads, you sorta enjoyed it.<p>

"I never took you for a smoker." Choking on a puff of smoke caught in your throat, you let out a harsh cough as you flicked the cigarette away. Looking up, bright cerulean eyes gazed down at you, shadowed by a orange parka. A blush crept on your cheeks, and your eyes darted away as the guy made room next to you, lounging against the wall.

"What brings you here Mccormick? Thought you were busy banging that busty redhead from History." You grumbled as you fidgeted around your sweater pocket looking for your pack of cigarettes.

"Pfftt, nah. She thought it was too risky to do anything in here." While that statement brought a smile on your lips, you were reminded that it won't be long before he finds another flirty girl... Or guy.

"Yeah whatever you big whore. What the fuck you want, I was enjoying my peace and quiet without your slutty ass." Kenny nudged your shoulder, grinning. You rolled your eyes handing him your last cigarette. "You fuckin' bitch."

For awhile you both reminded quiet, the sound of Kenny breathing out smoke engulfing you. The shuffling of his parka caught your attention and you noticed him looking right at you.

"What?" His eyes narrowed at you, which wasn't a good sign.

"Honestly Vanessa, what the fuck happened to your face." Before you got the chance to retort back with some stupid excuse or the usual 'its nothing', he gripped on to your shoulder (something everyone seemed to be doing today), "And before you answer me, don't fucking bullshit me with that it's nothing. It was something for you to disappear on us for some days and come back like someone fucking trampled all over your face." You shut your mouth and looked at your feet, avoiding his stare. Taking a hard took at you, he eventually clicked one and one together.

"Don't tell me fucking Jason did this." Your pressed your lips firmly down, the color draining from your face as he inched closer and closer to you. His eyes widened, eyebrows furrowed angrily as he clenched down on his cigarette. You shrank back into your coat as Kenny got up and began walking in circles, fuming.

"How could you not fucking tell me?! Jesus fucking Christ! That shit head laid his fucking hands on you?! God when I fucking get my hands on him I'll-"

"For God's sake Kenny, You're always busy fucking over chicks to even notice!" You were now standing, glaring at the blonde. Kenny looked at you, shocked.

"What? What the hell you talking about? Is me fucking chicks what caused Jason to beat the crap outta you? Last time I checked I wasn't the one who opened my legs to him."

Suddenly everything dropped once those words escaped from his mouth. Kenny turned away from you, flinging the cigarette down on the pavement and crushing it with his sneakers. This aching feeling in your chest left you breathless, your hand clutching onto the front of your sweater. Your cheeks were flushed red, and you looked at the blonde with such a hurt expression that his face dropped. The only person you told the whole story of losing your virginity was to Wendy. Once rumors spread from your ex that he slept with you, it was game over.

"He.. He lied to me and said he really liked me. That's why I slept with him. I-I thought we had something and then he fucking left me." Your lips trembled as you struggled to continue on. "I felt so embarrassed, and humiliated that I was just some conquest to him."

"L-look, Vanessa... Shit, I didn't know. I-"

"I'm glad that's how you see me as, huh? Just a loose screw?" You laughed humorlessly, and turned your back on him. Kenny tried to grab the sleeve of your sweater, only for you to swipe your arm away from him. Once he bell rang, you quickly walked away before you were caught skipping class, trying to ignore the swelling pain in your chest.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since your argument with Kenny, and honestly you didn't want to think about it. For your sake you avoided Kyle as well before he comes again and begins interrogating you again.<p>

"A shit." Blood dripped down onto the school sink, leaving a dark red trail to the drain. Another run in with your ex cost nearly cost you a broken nose. You say nearly because once he noticed the swelling and purple forming around the bridge, he stopped. Why you're not sure but you were glad; he had some heart in there somewhere.

Hiding these bruises became difficult and you were eventually discovered by your mother.

_"Vanessa! What happened!" Your mother screeched as she held onto your chin, getting a closer look at your injuries. "Who did this to you!" _

_"I... Got into some sort of fight. It's nothing, I beat their ass anyways." You lied, looking away from your mother's worried gaze. She pulled you in her arms and hugged you tightly. "Please be careful mija, I can't bear to lose my lovely daughter." You gave a tiny smile to reassure her, the last thing needed here is your mother's worry._

"Goddammit Bebe, this foundation is crap." Your face was a blob of white, as you forgot Bebe and your skin tones are completely different. Throwing water in your face to get rid of the foundation on your face, you shoved the bottle in your bag, and began walking out of the bathroom. It wasn't before you were rammed back by a couple of rude girls, gossiping..

"Watch where you're fucking going!" You hissed as you held on your arm. One of them sneered a 'whatever' at you, while another flipped you off telling you to 'shut the fuck up bitch'. Dropping your bag, you cracked your knuckles and grabbed one of the girls arms to face you.

"Say that again? I didn't hear you clearly.."

* * *

><p>"Late again? Ugh just sit down and listen to the lesson." Your teacher sneered, you fumbling with a late pass while hiding the detention you got from the Assistant Principal for beating those three girls. The eyes of the students followed you as you walked to your desk beside Wendy. English was a easy class, and if Wendy was willing to help you, you'd catch up with ease. It was only IF she was willing to.<p>

"What the hell?" She harshly whispered at you.

"Nothing! Shush before we both get in trouble." You mumbled through your scarf. Wendy rolled her eyes at you, making gestures that she couldn't hear you. Slowly unwinding the scarf around your mouth you revealed to her your now broken nose and a scratch marks on your cheeks, blood smeared over your face that dribbled down your neck and staining the front of your shirt.

"JESUS." Your teacher snapped her attention towards you two, glaring.

"Ladies, is there a problem?" The class stared at you two, you quickly wrapped your face in your scarf, hiding.

"N-no ma'am!" The bell rang and you covered yourself up quickly, dreading for what Wendy was going to do to you...

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, for one day can you NOT pick a FIGHT?" Wendy shouted as she wiped off the dried up blood from your chin.<p>

"Hey, I won that fight. You should be proud of me." You bragged, smirking at the raven haired girl. As usual she pulled on your cheek which made you let out a tiny shriek. Bebe stepped in the bathroom, holding extra clothes for you.

"You think you'll fit into my clothes?" Looking through her shirts, you noticed all of them were nice looking and.. Fashion designer. They wouldn't last the rest of the day in your hands. "Urmm.. No thanks Bebe. I'm pretty sure I have my gym tee in my locker somewhere, it fits more of my taste anyways. The whole grunge look." Bebe rolled her eyes at you, placing her spare clothes back in her bag.

"You can't go out with your shirt all soaked in blood!" Wendy shouted.

"Awe Wends, don't worry. Thank God I brought my scarf today." And without another word you walked out the bathroom as the two girls yelled after you.

Heading towards your locker you caught the eyes of the last person you wanted to see. His blue eyes widened as he stared at your purple nose and blood stained shirt. Quickly you turned away and found yourself fumbling with your locker combination, trying to retrieve your shirt before he came to you and another argument ensued.

_'Stay away and continue flirting. Don't come near me dear God.' _You screamed at yourself, finding it hard to get your combination. Finally swinging the door open, you began rummaging through, finding that one shirt you always kept. "Come on... You're here somewhere you bastard." Then you remembered you left it home, that's why you've been borrowing Wendy's gym shirt, and that one was in the dirty laundry pile... At home.

"Awwww fuck me!" You slammed your locker shut, and glared down at your shirt. It would be no problem, if your shirt wasn't white and the blood stains were everywhere. A small tap on your shoulder made you jump, hoping it wasn't Kyle who would lecture you or-

Turning around, you saw that familiar orange parka, but his eyes facing away from you. He held out his gym tee at you, offering it to you.

"Oh, urm... Thanks Kenny." You took it and watched as he walked away, no words said to you. The hallways cleared out as the bell rang, and before you knew it you were alone.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't look bad, but it's going to be swollen for some weeks." Your mother put a band-aid on the bridge of your nose for a tiny cut there. She let out a heavy sigh as she got up, grabbing her purse.<p>

"Please mi amor, you must be more careful. Now I'm going to work and don't get into trouble..."

"Mom, I always behave. Trust me." You smiled at her, which made her roll her eyes at you, and kiss your forehead. Once the door closed, you spread out on the sofa and clicked through channels. Of course you come home and your mom freaks out what happened to your nose. It was a relief that she believe that you rammed into a door that someone swung open; she didn't believe at first but she accepted it.

Going through the channels on your TV, there was nothing on which bummed you out. It wasn't even 10 and you were already thinking if you should just head to bed. Heading to the bathroom you took a good look at what your mom did to patch you up. It was funny that you relied on Wendy when it was your mom who worked in the medical field and did things like patch up people for a living. That dark purple and green bruise right under your eye was slowly disappearing, and all those scrapes and scratches were slowly fading into scars. A rough knock on your front door shook you from your thoughts and you wondered who the hell was visiting at this time of the night.

Walking towards the door, you picked up the old wooden baseball bat always hidden beside the door incase if any 'unwelcome visitors' came...

Opening the door, there stood that same orange parka wearing pervet. A tiny huff escaped your lips, staring at the hooded blond. Without a word he stepped into your house, closing the door with a slight click.

"Uhm, Kenny?" He pulled down his hood to show a swollen eye, split lip, and blood stained teeth. Immediately you ran to him as he collapsed on your sofa, breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck dude? What did you do?" He pulled out a 3DS, placing it in your hands. "Dude you got into a fight over a DS? I don't get it. You're a freakin'-" Having a closer look you realized it was your 3DS, the one your ex took from you because 'playing games aren't meant for chicks'. It meant a lot since Kenny got it for you, even as poor as he was and working over the entire summer at some lame mechanic job, he still saved up to buy it for you for your birthday.

"I... I..." You stuttered as you held onto Kenny who leaned up against your shoulder while you were holding the glossy purple DS, admiring your lost treasure.

"That fucker won't be messing with you anymore.. Heh.." Tears welled your eyes, happy that even as you thought that this kid who pulled on your heart strings never gave a jack about you, yet went through the lengths of retrieving your 3DS on top of beating the shit out of your ex. You let out a sob, overjoyed, he never did forget about you.

"Y-you're such a jackas-s-s and I-I..." Kenny leaned over and cupped your face, pressing his lips tenderly against yours.

"You're so adorable when you cry. It gives you this innocent look on your face." You playfully punched him, before grabbing the collar of his parka and kissing him again, feeling his smirk against your lips. Such an asshole to get himself beat up over a 3DS, but it was adorable and it was another that pulled you towards him.

"Mccormick get your hands off my ass." He pouted against you, looking at you with puppy eyes.

"Awe, c'mon..."

"No boobs, no butts."

"You're no fun Nessa."

"But you love me."

"... Yeah you got me."

Just a pair of fucked up kids making out, no biggie.

* * *

><p><strong>[an] this dragged out longer and i'm sorry if it got boring, but this has been swirling in my head and between typing up beaten up bruised and bloody kids i just had to. as for the ending, whether you take it they got together or not it's up to you, i just got tired of the whole thing where they end up confessing their love to each other and live happily ever after. no. **

**anyways critiques and reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
